All it Takes is a Spark
by Zoroark3496
Summary: Skye breaks Ward out of his cell to help her find her father. They get a little distracted when they're around each other in enclosed spaces without cameras watching their every move.


Tumblr Post: Skye & Ward going on a road trip to find her dad while bickering and arguing the whole time as a way to handle all the sexual tension between them then having them angry Frick frack at a dingy motel is something that I never knew I wanted.

All it takes is a Spark

The Playground was uncharacteristically quiet at this time of night. May and Trip were on a mission in Arizona trying to procure some artifact that HYDRA wanted. Morse and Hunter went in to give them support and Skye welcomed their leaving. There wasn't more than an hour that didn't result in a yelling match when those two were in a room.

Fitzsimmons and Mack had retired to their bunks long ago.

Coulson and Koenig were running analytics and mapping out the allies Coulson had made in the last few months.

Skye found herself making a dangerous trek back down to Vault D. She was fed up. Coulson wouldn't say it out loud but he wasn't putting all the efforts into finding her father. He wasn't even doing the bare minimum!

May kept telling her to let it go and trust Coulson to keep his word but that was a lot to ask of Skye now. Coulson didn't trust her enough to tell her about the carving and then he went and had her monitored for months! The latter was probably the one that had her the most pissed off. What had she done to make him believe that she need to be monitored? Answer: nothing!

Skye was going to find her father and whether she liked it or not, there was only one person on this base that she trusted to tell her the truth: Grant Ward.

Skye grabbed the tablet from the table in the commons and walked straight to the door. She was already decked out in her mission gear and was toting a duffel on her shoulder with stuff for Ward. She just hoped he wasn't too rusty and could still fight like he did before he betrayed them.

Ward was having trouble sleeping, nothing new. He rarely slept these days, even less than when he was a Specialist. Exercise was how he usually forced his body into exhaustion. He packed on about twenty pounds of muscle from doing that and he always smiled internally whenever Skye came down for Intel. and her eyes lingered for a second too long on his arms.

At first her eyes would flicker to the scars on his wrists. After they healed her eyes still wandered to his arms in what he suspect was her subtle way of hiding what she feeling.

Ward rolled over and tried to force his mind to sleep. If he was lucky maybe he could catch a couple hours of sleep before morning.

He had no such luck when he heard footsteps coming down the stairwell. Ward lifted himself up from his cot and looked at the opaque wall awaiting to see May or Coulson come down for a little "interrogating."

It was Skye.

It was Skye in her mission gear.

It was Skye in her mission gear with a duffel bag over her shoulder and a hurt look on her face. The last one made Ward want to punch Coulson in the face.

"What's going on?" Ward asked slowly. He knew the Vault was soundproofed but it wasn't hidden, if the base was overrun the attackers would've made their way down here eventually.

"We're leaving. No questions, get dressed, and _stay quiet_." Skye said tensely. She threw the bag unceremoniously at his feet.

Ward unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a black sweater. He stripped out of his prison garb and smirked internally when he caught Skye's eyes glaze slightly as his torso came into view before he shrugged the sweater on.

Skye cursed herself. She should've made the wall opaque before he changed. He was lacing up his boots now and even that had Skye's hands shake slightly and her mind get a little fuzzy. She struggled to remember what she came down here for. It wasn't the first time either.

Skye would come down one morning before a mission and ask him a couple of questions and her eyes, no matter how much she would fight it, would wander to the curve of his biceps. He wore shorter sleeves now than he did back on the BUS. He also worked out more. He wasn't running as much so obviously the muscle fibers weren't cutting down to the essentials anymore.

_Move your eyes up Skye! _She screamed in her mind. Skye tapped a few commands into the tablet in on the pedestal and the electric grid on the cell shut down.

Ward was dressed and waiting to see what Skye would do next. He saw her eyes wandering back over his body again. He would be lying if he said he hadn't done the same thing. May was doing good work with her. Her suit hugged her body in enticing ways. Her arms and legs had tone that they sorely missed when he first met her.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like a piece of meat or are you ready to make good on your offer?" Skye asked irritably. Her skin was heating against her will under Ward's sharp gaze.

Ward was brought out of his reverie by her sharp words. "Lead the way." He replied.

Skye turned on her heel and made her way out of the vault with Ward on her heels. Hopefully Coulson and Koenig kept themselves in the office upstairs long enough for Skye and Ward to get out with one of the SUVs.

The halls were empty as Ward walked through them. He hadn't seen any of the new base except his cell. He actually caught a window and walked towards it to see something he hadn't seen in months, moonlight.

It shocked Ward how beautiful the moonlight looked as it struck off the other buildings in the area. Ward was mesmerized and didn't move until he heard Skye clear her throat behind him.

"I know you haven't seen it for a while, but we're kind of in a hurry here." Skye spat out harsher than she intended to. She didn't need him looking longingly at the outdoors right now like a damned dog!

Ward snapped his attention to her. He nodded his head lowly and fell back in step with her on the way to the hangar. The hangar looked different from his first walkthrough all those months ago. It looked more lived in, more used. The others had obviously been using the vehicles more extensively than they did in the past.

Skye walked over to the SUV sitting closest to the hangar door. She opened the driver side and got in while Ward sat in the passenger seat. She flipped down the visor and pulled the key out. The engine started with a loud roar that Skye hoped Coulson and Koenig didn't hear.

Skye pulled out her phone and tapped in a few commands to have the hangar door open. The metal grinded slightly as the gears came to life. Despite the amount of use they still sounded like they hadn't been cranked in years. Skye made a mental note to have Mack take care of that later.

She banished that thought quickly though. Coulson was doubtful to let her back in after this stunt. Ward was no one's favorite person right now but he had a special place on Coulson's shit list at the moment.

Why was she doing this? The only real proof she had that Ward was telling her the truth was when Raina confirmed the story that her father was alive and looking for her. Coulson and May wanted to chalk it up to coincidence but Skye knew better than to be that naïve and she was honestly surprised that they were thinking like that.

_They lie to you Skye. _Her mind spat at her as she pulled out of the PLAYGROUND and onto the dark streets of the nondescript factory district. They wouldn't tell her the truth even if she was dying on the floor begging for it. Coulson was carving symbols and May was only training her to keep an eye on her.

They bugged her damn bunk for God's sake!

She didn't like Ward much right now but he was the only one being honest with her and at the moment, that was enough for Skye. She just needed to find her father for herself that was all.

"So you finally believe that I'm telling you the truth?" Ward assumed.

Skye chose that moment to slam on the brakes as hard as she can and send Ward's head slamming into the dashboard.

"I'm going to make one thing very clear," Skye started as Ward raised his head rubbing at the tender spot that hit the dash. "I _don't _trust you. I don't like you. The only reason you're here is because I want answers."

"And I'll give them to you. You know that." Ward said earnestly.

"You better, or I swear to God, I will kill you for this." Ward knew Skye meant it too. He's seen the way her fingers grip the steering wheel. That kind of strength in them and the dark look in her eyes told him all he needs to know.

Skye's hands weren't clean anymore.

"I don't think you would. Coulson wouldn't approve of that." Ward spat back. He knew Skye _could _pull the trigger, but he also knew the devotion Skye had to May and Coulson. Some would say it was akin to a family dynamic, Ward knew better.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skye scoffed as she turned onto a dark street that lead out of the town they were in.

"Like I said, we're not that different." Ward said with a sigh as he looked out the window. "You've given yourself completely to Coulson and May and for what? Because they're the first people to stay with you after so long of being alone?"

"It's called 'staying with your family,' something you wouldn't know anything about." Skye replied bitterly.

"You honestly think I know nothing about that? Where were you when Garrett called me back?"

"Staying with my family. Making sure they're safe. That's what this is!" Skye refers to her tactical gear.

"No, this is you trying to make sure you're useful to them. You turn yourself into a soldier so that way no one else has to get hurt." Ward knew more about this than he thought Skye thought he did.

"You don't know anything." Skye spat at him with venom lacing her words.

"Fine, fine, let's just go find your father." Ward threw his hands up in frustration.

"How do you know we're going to find my father and I'm not just taking you somewhere to be executed?" Skye asked with every bit of sarcasm she could muster.

"If you really wanted to kill me you would've just put a bullet in me. You wouldn't have gone through this much trouble without it being for _something._" Ward explained. He raised his arm over his head and gripped the headrest on the seat. His fingers were itching being in such close proximity to Skye again. He ached with the urge to reach over and touch her but he knew that would end badly.

Skye wasn't faring any better. She was pissed, yeah, but she still had needs. It had been a little over a year since the last time she had any and her body was losing the battle with keeping it in her pants.

She glanced over and saw the way the sweater's sleeve wrapped around Ward's bicep. The muscle bulged with his arm bent at that angle and the sleeve's textile was being fairly tested. Guess he did add some muscle while in the cell.

Skye just grabbed that sweater out of Trip's closet when she was making him an outfit. They were roughly the same size when Skye last saw them side by side so she assumed it would fit. The fit wasn't bad but Skye didn't need to be focusing on his arms.

"I need your help." Skye said with a voice so low no one would have heard it. But of course Ward heard it.

"You're trying to find your father, aren't you?" Ward didn't need to ask. He already knew Skye wouldn't break him out if it wasn't for something important. What was more important to her than finding her father?

"And if you don't help me, I'll drop you off at Talbot's doorstep." Skye threatened. She knew Talbot would have a field day if he had a former HYDRA agent in his custody to question.

"Fair enough, but you know you could have just asked. I'll gladly help with that." Ward tried to keep the knowing tone out of his voice so he could avoid pissing Skye off further. She clearly wasn't happy with this arrangement and he couldn't blame her.

He hated it whenever he had to make nice with prisoners for S.H.I.E.L.D. business, now she had to do it for her personal reasons.

"Don't act like we're friends, Ward. You're a prisoner with information, nothing more." Skye spat as the she drove the SUV onto the entrance ramp of a highway.

"Where are we going?" Ward asked tentatively. _He _knew who to talk to find her father, Skye didn't. Where was she taking him?

"Gun store. I wasn't about to let you in the armory but we need some stuff." Skye rolled the location off her tongue too easy. She cursed herself internally because she wasn't supposed to fall into old habits with him.

Ward kept quiet through the rest of the ride and Skye was grateful for it. She couldn't handle him talking as much as he did now. Skye's heart fluttered a little when she thought about taking a car ride with Ward alone before the Fall. Things were so much different back then. He was just a Specialist and she was just a Hacker. Now he was a prisoner and she was a Specialist in Training.

Skye focused back on the road. She needed to find a gun shop and fast. Grabbing Ward put her on less borrowed time than if she were to leave on her own. Coulson was bound to know Ward had gone missing by morning at the latest. At that point Skye guessed she had hours to find her Father at that point.

Skye's thoughts were translating to the tightening of her grip on the steering wheel, albeit very subtly. Ward still picked up on though.

"Skye, it's alright. They're not going to find us unless you want them to." Ward tried to reassure her. He owed her that much for breaking him out. It wasn't something he was expecting so soon, but he knew how Skye longed to find out where she came from.

_Until _I _want them to? _Skye thought angrily. She may have more training than the last time they worked together but Skye knew she still couldn't take Ward in a fight. Even the death threat was a far cry from what the actual outcome of a fight between them would be.

Skye knew how that fight would turn out. Ward might have a black eye but _she's _going to be the one defeated. Calvary teaching her or not, Ward was _Ward, _and despite who he fought for, Skye knew how good of a fighter he was.

The roads were surprisingly empty for a Friday night. Though it was around 2AM so that might have had something to do with it. Skye pulled the SUV into the exit ramp for a nondescript town. She drove the SUV through the empty streets.

Skye kept her eyes peeled for anything related to a gun shop.

Most of them were diners and thrift shops with a craft store here and there. Finally Skye saw the object of her quest and pulled the SUV along the curb of the sidewalk.

"Any particular reason you need a gun?" Ward asked simply as he got out of the vehicle and made his way to the window of the shop.

"Like I'm just going to let you lead me wherever you want without something to defend myself." Skye looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I won't do anything that's going to get you hurt." Ward said as he took an unconscious step towards Skye.

"Just like at the diner?" Skye asks bitterly. Ward was standing closer than she liked and she was only too aware of his presence. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and it took all she had not to close the distance between them. She wasn't supposed to feel that way. Not after everything that's happened. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair to Fitz or Koenig or anybody that Ward had hurt for her to still _want _him.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like I'm a piece of meat or are you going to get us inside?" Ward asked. His voice was lower than normal and Skye felt some neglected muscle clench at hearing it.

Skye swallowed thickly and walked over to the door. The alarm panel next to the doorknob was child's play and in seconds Skye heard the telltale *click* that told her she succeeded. She opened the door and was greeted with a favorable sight: an empty gun shop fully stocked.

Ward walked in behind her and looked around the arsenal in the cases with a precision Skye had seen May use when she was taking stock of the weaponry in the PLAYGROUND.

Ward pulled out two handguns and placed them on the counter. He grabbed a box of ammo and placed it neatly next to them. Skye just stood there and watched him with a lack of real interest. Her mind was just starting to question her on whether or not this was a good idea.

She had just let out the most dangerous man she knew and now she had him in a gun shop and was letting him pick through the ordinance before him like the soldier she knew he was. The only thing that brought any sort of solace to that dilemma was the idea that Ward was now Skye's soldier. He would do anything she asked and never raise a hand toward her.

Though Skye had to admit, it wasn't a bad site to see Ward handling a few guns and checking them over with a mastery that only came from years of experience. Skye felt a small smile starting to fight its way to the surface but she shoved it back. Ward handling guns wasn't supposed to be a comforting sight. It wasn't supposed to drag up feelings from a lifetime ago. That sense of safety when he was armed to the teeth ready to attack the enemy wasn't supposed to be there anymore.

Ward rechecked the ammo in the pistols before he tucked one into the waistband of his pants. He searched the mantle behind him for extra magazines and managed to scrape together a few. He filled them with the .45 caliber ammo while he took a mental inventory of everything he was grabbing.

His peripheral drifted to Skye though. She wasn't moving nor speaking and it made him a little uneasy. That is until he saw the smile she was fighting. He had to admit this was something he did miss. Not the potential for fighting but just the monotony of checking his weapons before a mission. It was something he would do to exhibit some form of control in the situation.

Ward grabbed a plastic bag from behind the counter and dumped the extra magazines into it before picking up the second pistol. He rechecked the ammo and chambered a round before holding it out to Skye grip first.

Skye's eyes widened slightly at the gesture. She wasn't expecting Ward to just hand her a weapon. She took it and slid it into her empty holster. She still chastised herself for leaving the base without some sort of weapon but the armory was locked and May had the only key. It still infuriated Skye that

Coulson wouldn't let her install an electronic lock to the armory, something about "physical security" or something that made no sense to her.

"So where is your source?" Skye asked as they made their way out of the gun shop. Ward was quiet and made his way back to the SUV. Skye got back in the driver's seat and turned her head towards Ward.

"_Where's your source?" _Skye asked more forcefully.

"Finding your father is going to require more than just talking to someone. He's mobile, that means he doesn't stick to the same place for long and the people who see him frequently aren't exactly going to be forthcoming with his address." Ward explained.

"So then what is your plan?" Skye snidely asked.

"Take me to his last known location and we'll look around, see if there's something that you guy's missed on the first go around." Ward reasoned.

"Oh, because no one's as good as _Grant Ward?" _Skye asked scandalized.

"No, because fresh eyes pick up what wary eyes miss." Ward countered.

"Oh," Skye hoped her face was starting to turn the shade of red she felt.

Skye started the engine and pulled the SUV back onto the road.

"We're going to have to stop for the night. There's no way we can get there in one night." Skye said.

"Why?" Ward was not looking forward to tiptoeing around a hotel room for an entire night.

"Because the warehouse he was in is about 600 miles away from here." Skye explained with annoyance making its way into her tone.

"Fair enough," Ward relented.

The drive was silent for another two hours with Ward taking the occasional peripheral glance at Skye. His body was burning with the urge to touch her. She was right there and her presence was invading his presence. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants and had to shuffle around the seat to avoid tenting his jeans.

Skye was getting by until she saw Ward moving. Her eyes, despite her judgment, went straight to his crotch. When she saw him trying to hide his erection she felt a fire begin to simmer in her core. The SUV started rubbing along the shoulder and she jerked it back onto the road.

Ward didn't bother trying to suppress the smug smirk that made its way across his face. Skye still wanted him, he could tell. The flush of her cheeks and the way she avoided his gaze confirmed his suspicions. He wanted more than just her body but if this was all she was willing to give he wasn't going to turn it away.

Skye squeezed her thighs together without taking her foot off the gas. She had to get it under control. He wasn't anyone important, just a prisoner. She couldn't do anything physical with him even if she wanted to, and _God did she want to. _It's been a while. Miles was the last time she ever had actual sex with. The only other time after that was a couple weeks after the Cybertek facility when she was sitting in her new room in the PLAYGROUND. She was a little too tightly wound and tried to take care of it herself but the place was too busy for her to even attempt without someone catching her.

Her solution after that was to just keep moving, stay busy. She would write security codes for Coulson or do odd jobs for May between missions. It took her mind off of the ache between her legs and it worked, for the time being.

But it was only ever a temporary solution.

Now being in the same vehicle as Ward and having his scent invade her mind and bringing up the memories of being pressed against his body during training was making her body ache with the urge to touch him.

The tension in the SUV was getting a little thick with the tension in the air. Skye scanned a few passing road signs and saw one for a motel a few miles down the road. She glanced at the dashboard and saw that it was already past 4 A.M. Stopping for some sleep sounded a little too nice for Skye.

The motel manager was nice to her when she asked for a room. Ward urged her to pay in cash and she had to explain that she did live on the street for a little while, she knew how to avoid getting caught.

The room was pretty basic. Just a couple of queen sized beds and a desk in the corner.

"You know, I never did ask. Why didn't May tag along? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have minded." Ward spoke out of the blue as he dropped a duffel on the bed by the bathroom.

"That's none of your business." Skye defended. She was falling into old habits with him and she needed to stop herself.

"Interesting," Ward commented as he walked to the window and checked for anybody eyeing the room.

"Really?" Skye feigned interest to his words.

"Coulson and May aren't letting you search for your father. I can only assume it's because your father doesn't pose a present threat to S.H.I.E.L.D." Ward thought out loud.

"No, it's because we don't know where he is and they don't have a reliable way to find him." Skye snapped back.

"Yes you do, Skye. I'm right here. Give me some time and I _will _find him." Ward promised. He was standing closer to Skye than she liked. She didn't need to feel the heat radiating from his body or feel her body tensing under his gaze.

"You can't be trusted." Skye spit out with venom.

"You can trust me to do whatever you want to me to do. We're not that different." Ward spoke calmly as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skye was acutely aware of how close he was to her face.

"You'll do whatever it takes to keep May and Coulson happy; let them guide you and mold you into whatever they want you to be." Ward spoke quietly and it sent small shivers down Skye's spine at the dark tone of his voice.

Skye snapped out of her daze as soon as the words clicked in her mind and she slapped Ward with all the strength her hand could muster. There was a resounding smacking sound in the room as Ward's cheek started turning red.

Skye went to throw a punch but Ward got her wrist and slammed her against the wall. He pressed his forearm against her chest and held her there.

"Do not do that again." Ward spoke darkly as something flashed in his eyes. It made Skye's blood heat under his gaze.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want." Skye's voice was shaky with Ward being pressed so close against her.

Ward slammed his lips to hers in a searing kiss that was sure to leave a bruise. A moan left Skye's throat involuntarily as she swung her leg around Ward's hip to crush his body to hers. She bit down on Ward's bottom lip and he let out a feral growl.

Ward's arm moved from her chest to wrap around her waist. Skye clawed at Ward's shoulders and back.

She started grasping at the bottom of the sweater and dragging it up over Ward's head before raking her nails across his abdomen. Ward moaned his approval into her mouth as he slinked his tongue around hers.

Ward released Skye's waist in favor of her ass. He grabbed the cheeks painfully lifted her up to his eye level. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded onto his crotch. Ward's knees buckled and they almost fell to the ground.

Skye smirked before nipping and sucking at Ward's neck and jawline. His only response was to walk over to one of the beds and drop down on top of her.

Skye normally would've felt pain when a 200+ lb. object fell on her, but this time she felt her body opening up to his wandering hands and exploring his mouth with hungry licks of her tongue.

Ward rose from her momentarily and Skye took the time to shed her hoodie and tank top before popping the clasp on her sports bra. She took her arms through the straps and threw the bra to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Ward's hungry gaze to her expose skin made Skye's eyes soften. She should've stopped this. She shouldn't let them take this too far.

Ward went down on his knees and popped the button on Skye's jeans. He pulled them and her underwear down her legs in one fluid motion making a strangled gasp leave Skye's mouth as the rush of air made contact with her folds.

Ward grasped her hips and pulled her against him. There was no foreplay, no kissing her thigh or teasing her with his fingers, it was just the savage onslaught of his tongue and teeth on her clit.

Skye was moaning and panting like an animal. She was pulling at the scraggy hairs of Ward's head as his beard scratched across the sensitive skin. Skye tried to press him closer to her center. Ward chuckled against her skin and the vibrations made Skye make a pleased noise.

Ward replaced his tongue with his finger. When Skye started bucking against his hand he added a second and started hooking them, striking a point in her that sent Skye straight to the end.

She screamed her climax into the hotel ceiling. Ward smiled smugly as he lifted his fingers to Skye's mouth. Her eyes were lidded and dark.

"Suck," Ward commanded. Skye wrapped her tongue around the digits before pulling them into the hot cavern of her mouth and sucking strongly on them.

Ward felt the sensation shoot straight through him. Skye looked at him through her lashes and started letting her hand wander to the front of his pants.

She started caressing the bulge in his pants making Ward buck against her hand. Skye released his fingers and threw her other hand behind his neck to crush his mouth to hers.

Skye's hand made quick work of his belt and popped the button on Ward's jeans. She pushed the clothing down his legs and had to bite her lip to avoid moaning out loud when she caught sight of his erection.

Ward looked at her smugly and crawled back over her and laid her down gently on the bed. His erection rubbed against her clit and Skye squirmed under him trying to get him inside her faster.

Her hands went to her ass but Ward grabbed her wrists and held them above her head before plunging into her core. Skye groaned loudly at the contact and Ward gave her a moment to adjust to the feel of him before picking up a rhythm.

Skye felt fireworks going off in her stomach. This wasn't supposed to happen but she wasn't going to complain about it.

Ever.

Ward started teething around the skin of her breasts and neck while Skye moaned and groaned her approval to the ceiling of the hotel room.

Ward released her wrists and Skye dug her nails into his biceps feeling the muscles tense and release as he thrust into her.

Ward kept one arm braced above her head while he snaked the other one down her body teasing her curves before taking her clit between his thumb and forefinger. The action made Skye press her nails harder into Ward's skin drawing blood.

Ward groaned at the pain and increase the speed of his thrusts. He felt the familiar tingle in the base of his spine telling him that this was almost over.

He pinched Skye's clit between his fingers and angled his thrusts so he went as deep as he could inside her. Skye's second orgasm had her nails scratch thin lines down Ward's arms forcing a growl out of him.

When Ward came he stilled above Skye spilling deep inside her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he attempted to catch his breath.

When the pleasure ebbed away it was replaced by a palpable exhaustion. Ward was still on top of her and pressing Skye's body into the mattress and the warmth had her body succumbing to slumber.

Ward rolled over and pulled her with him to lay on top of him. He pulled the sheets over them both and Skye wrapped her arm around him almost possessively as she snuggled into his chest.

Skye's last conscious thought was if this was wrong, then she didn't know what was right.


End file.
